fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edict Magic
Edict Magic (布告魔法 (ふこくまほう) Fukoku Mahou) is a Caster Magic pertaining to restoration of the natural world and countering the forces of Chaos. Seen as a resorted magic that counters that to the potentially nefarious Black Art, Hex, it is a powerful form of magic as old and ancient as its counterpart. Only the most steadfast of Mages are capable of using this powerful form of spell casting that pertains to the Laws of the Magical World. It is labeled as a Ancient Magic due to the longevity of its existence. Origins Many years ago, great tragedy befell mankind from those who used what many claimed as "Magic that harnessed Chaos" against them. The nefarious witch, Pandora, was one such woman who wreaked untold devastation. Rivaling the future Cursed One, it wasn't until that the current order of magic banded together in an effort to defeat her and end her machinations. Through alliances, traps and sheer force they attempted to bring her down only for all attempts to fall flat. Her power and unique magic was undeniably effective, making practical means an impossibility for any mage. That was until the avatar of justice, Marsei, appeared before a devout knight not of known magical talent and offered him the chance to surrender himself wholely to the ways of Order, he willingly gave himself up to the entity without a second thought. From that point he became a being of pure righteousness, aiming to use the Magic that he was inherently gifted by Marsei on to others. But before that time, he was one such being who fought Pandora to a standstill and eventually caused her own untimely demise. When peace was realized from her disappearance, before the Cursed One appeared in history, he was heralded as a hero and forever cemented as a man who'd be handed down as a legend. In turn, Edict Magic was solidifed as a sacred form of spells that rejuvenated the stricken, empowered the weak and slew all forms of malignant dangers. Soon from it came other forms of magic that derrived from its qualities, becoming quite akin to the Originator Elements that was to be handed down to the Element Magics to its successors. To the modern day, the nicknamed Order Magic is rare to be used but is quite effective to the one who masters its abilities and use it for any purpose, orthodox or not. Practicing the Arts Edict Magic, in a word, is what qualifies as cements the natural elements of the world. As the Originator Elements are seen capable of doing the same as Light Magic can restore one's body and magic when standing close to its beneficial rays, Edict Magic can do so naturally. From Edict Magic many forms of Healing and Barrier spells were spawned, being highly resistant to the forces of Chaos and malicious forms of Black Arts. Shielding your allies and yourself, you can also restore their magic, vitality and even their mental awareness back to their ordinary optimal means. Even further Edict can even grant you a bolstering power that boosts their strength to fundamentally higher heights than before, temporarily enabling even those without magic able to wield both superhuman attributes or magic of the caster's given choice so they can fight for themselves. For one to use this to its utmost efficiency, one must be resilient to the temptations of evil and be stout in heart to the ways of justice and morality. When one meets these demands, Edict Magic can have near absolute control over its environment. Combatting a Mage, even if not purely evil, this can be effective as it can wipe away the power of an aggressive attack to a fraction or nothing at all. This makes it a derrived ancestor to the Nullification Magic that was founded in the Zentopia Church of Fiore, maintained as a means to combat those who misuse magic but at a lesser level than its predecessor. In this means it doesn't outright attack the spell in a vicinity but steals its offensive power, not even it pass through the aura of the user. This allows the Mage to constantly counter predicted magic and counter with their own array of techniques. Not limited to simply magic, Edict can also make someone "submit" forcing them to surrender their aggression for the sake of submission and disallowing them to raise an attempt for attack. It is this that gives the true meaning of "Order Magic" in that it can make an enemy surrender without even laying a finger, something only the truly mastered can even hope to accomplish due to the ranging array of highly strong wills to meager wills presiding in beings of the mortal kind. But one may wonder does Edict Magic have any advantageous abilities beyond restoration and elimination of aggressive feats? Edict Magic, as it stands, is capable of strengthening and restoring others. But just as Chaos can warp the fabric of the environment around them, Edict can compel it to fight on their behalf. An Edict Wizard is able to summon the light to blind or crash into a foe with terrific force, raise the earth to surround an enemy or encase the magician in living organic armor, fight with a hurricane of wind at the tips of their fingers and even manipulate water or fire to be generated by their own power or pulled from the land around them. Even by simply empowering themselves to degrees higher than normal they can move, react and fight at levels of superhuman traits few are capable of countering. Restoring their health and even their Ethernano, to a degree, is also within the capability within an Edict Wizard's powers over their manifestation of Order in Magic. Edict Magic's wide array of abilities enable it to be an offensive force of reckoning, making anyone who doubts the power of an Edict Wizard to be dreadfully mistakened. Known Users Behind the scenes/Trivia *Edict Magic, known also as Order Magic, is meant as a counter to my Hex Magic article. Being that of a Holier quality I wanted to infer that its meant as much as a supporting type of magic as well as a combat one, comparing to the usually solo use Hex normally would be. *The Avatar of Justice that I mentioned in the Origins section is a play on words between the Japanese word for Justice, Seigi, and the Sumerian god of Justice, Marduk. Combined they make Marsei. *If anyone wishes to use this Magic, please contact me on PM or Talk Page should they wish to use this form of magic. Category:Order Magic Category:Hex Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Magic Category:Magic Council (Mangetsu20/Firegod00)